MY ENDLESS LOVE
by ohxi.berry
Summary: 2 Bulan tak bertemu? Bosan dan Khawatir menjadi satu. Akankah 'dia' kembali? -BaDeul-


**HAI KAWANTH :3 KEMBALI DENGAN FF YAOI. TAPI KALI INI PURE YAOI YA, GA PAKE GS LAGI~ HAPPY READING~~ **

_**MY ENDLESS LOVE**_

_**Cast : all B1A4 members kec **_

_**Pairing : BaDeul, slight JinChan**_

_**Warning : Shounen-ai, typos, gaje**_

_**Note : '…' pikiran**_

**ALL SANDEUL POV**

Ini sudah hampir 2 bulan, dia meninggalkan ku untuk mengurus café nya di Jepang. Tepat esok hari, dia 2 bulan meninggalkanku. Aigo, dasar namja tak tahu diri, mana seminggu ini dia belum memberiku kabar. _'Apa dia tak tau aku khawatir?_' aku meneteskan air mata ku yang dari seminggu lalu kutahan karena Gongchan, adikku yang selalu mengecekku di kamar. _'Untung sekarang dia sedang pergi'._ Namaku Sandeul, anak pertama, dari dua bersaudara. Aku tinggal bersama adikku, Gongchan, karena setahun ini appa dan umma sedang sibuk mengurus perusahaan mereka di China.

Aku beranjak dari tempat tidurku, kubereskan, lalu aku beranjak ke lemari mengambil pakaian dan mandi.

"Huh, masih terlihat pucat." Gerutu ku melihat wajahku yang agak pucat, karena sedari 5 hari lalu aku hanya memakan 2 kali, 1 kali nasi dan 1 kali roti. _'Semoga dengan bedak tipis pucat ini sedikit tertutup.' _

Aku bergegas keluar dari kamar, mengambil segelas air putih, lalu beranjak mengambil kunci mobil pribadiku dan keluar dari rumah. Ku jalankan mobilku menuju sebuah tempat favoritku sejak aku _mengenalnya._ Setelah sekitar 15 menit perjalanan, aku pun sampai di sebuah taman yang indah namun tidak terlalu banyak dikunjungi orang.

"Dingin sekali, untung aku memakai mantel yang tebal ini. Andai saja, Roro ada bersamaku sekarang. Pasti aku akan memeluknya erat." Gumamku sambil mengeratkan mantelku.

Tiba tiba, ada seorang yeoja kecil kira kira berumur 4 – 6 tahun membawa sebuket mawar putih berhenti dihadapanku. Ku bungkukan tubuhku, menyetarakan tinggi ku dan dia.

"Hai, adik manis. Apa kau sendirian disini?" tanyaku tersenyum ramah, agar bocah manis ini tak takut.

"Tidak. Oh ya, oppa, ini ada yang meminta tolong padaku untuk member bunga ini pada oppa." Ucapnya tersenyum sambil memberi sebuket bunga itu padaku.

"Jeongmal? Gomawo, boleh oppa tau yang mana orang yang memintamu member ini?" Tanyaku sembari mengambil bunga yang beri.

"It- Eh, oppa itu tadi ada disitu. Sungguh!" serunya menunjuk ke tempat duduk kosong.

"Eh? Mungkin dia sudah pergi, trimakasih adik manis." Ucapnya.

"Cheonmaneyo, oppa. Aku pergi dulu." Ujarnya berlari meninggalkanku.

"Anak yang manis." Gumamku lalu memeriksa sebuah surat kecil yang tak sengaja tertangkap mataku.

'_Aku memperhatikanmu, janganlah pergi dariku. Ku mohon percaya padaku.- R' _

'Eh? Siapa yang mengirim bunga beserta pesan ini? Seingatku aku tak mempunyai teman dengan awalan nama R. Apa ini Baro? Ah, tak mungkin. Dia sedang sibuk di Jepang, Deulie. Jangan mengada-ada.' Gumamku, aku memang mengharapkan seorang Baroku kembali kesisiku.

Aku beranjak duduk di bangku taman, mengeluarkan iPod dan earphone, lalu aku memutar lagu 'A Thousand Years' yang dilantunkan oleh Christina Perri. Aku sungguh menyukai lagu ini.

_And all along I believed  
I would find you  
Time has brought  
Your heart to me  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more_

Kuikuti nada dan kunyanyikan lirik dari lagu itu. Sungguh cocok dengan perasaanku kali ini, ku teteskan lagi air mataku. Kubiarkan air mataku, karena disini sepi, aku bisa bebas menangis tanpa ada yang melihat termasuk, Gongchan ku. Kuusap air mataku yang terjun bebas di pipiku. Perlahan kutarik kedua ujung bibirku, untuk tersenyum. Aku tak mau orang lain tau perasaanku, cukup aku saja. Aku tak mau orang lain apalagi Gongchan khawatir, aku memang lebih suka memendam perasaanku sendiri akhir akhir ini. Ku buka iPodku, ku putar lagu dari Avril Lavigne yang berjudul 'Wish You Were Here' kuusahakan untuk tidak menjatuhkan air mata. Ku tutup mataku, mendalami dan menghayati lagu ini. Lirik dan nadanya sangat indah dan menyentuh.

Tiba tiba, kurasakan seseorang sedang memeluk pundakku, kubuka mataku kulihat siapa orang itu. Berharap itu Baroku, mungkin. Bukan, dia bukan Baro. Tapi dia Gongchan dia datang bersama kekasihnya, Jinyoung.

Kutarik ujung bibirku, membuat sebuah senyuman simpul dan berharap sudah tak ada bekas air mata lagi di wajahku.

"Hai, panda." Sapaku.

"Hyungie, menangis?" Tanyanya, tak mempedulikan sapaanku.

"Ani, sungguh." Jawabku tersenyum.

"Pembohong yang tak professional, Sandeul-ssi." Ucap Jinyung, kekasih Gongchan.

"Sungguh? Haha, trimakasih Jung Jinyoung-ssi." Ucapku tersenyum miris.

"Sudahlah, hyungie. Baro pasti kembali untukmu. Kau hanya perlu berdoa dan percaya. Hyung ingatkan? Perkataan Baro, sebelum dia pergi ke Jepang. Dia bilang, "Deulie, ku mohon percaya padaku. Aku akan kembali untukmu. Pasti, Deulie. Percayalah, jaga kesehatanmu. Aku pergi takkan lebih dari 2 bulan." Hyung ingat?" ujar Gongchan panjang lebar mengingatkanku _'tentu saja aku ingat, mana bisa aku lupa.' _Pikirku sambil mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Channie.

"Kalau begitu, percayalah dan tetap beri hatimu untuknya. Aku yakin, tak lama lagi dia akan kembali." Sambung Jinyoung disambut anggukan Gongchan.

"Lebih baik kita pulang sekarang, apa kau membawa mobilmu?" Tanya Jinyoung.

"Ne." jawabku.

"Tunggu! Bagaimana jika kita pergi makan dulu? Sudah lama kita tak makan bersama. Ku mohon." Ucap Gongchan, sambil menggunakan jurus 'Puppy Eyes'

"Aigo, ne~" ujar ku dan Jinyoung bersamaan.

"Yeay! Aku ikut denganmu, hyungie~ Kita kerestoran milik paman Kwon saja ne?!" seru Gongchan, aku dan Jinyoung hanya mengangguk.

-20 menit perjalanan-

Sekarang, kami sudah ada di restoran langganan kami.

"Permisi, tuan tuan. Mau memesan apa?" Tanya salah satu pelayan.

"Aku mau lasagna dan orange juice, beri es sedikit saja." Ucapku.

"Aku mau spaghetti dan avocado juice, es sedikit." Sambung Channie.

"Aku pesan beef steak dan hot chocolate." Ujar Jinyoung.

"Baik, silahkan ditunggu." Ucap pelayan itu tersenyum.

Sementara JinChan memamerkan kemesraan dan bercandaan mereka tepat dihadapanku, aku yang bosan hanya bisa mengetukkan jari di meja.

Tiba tiba, datang pelayan membawa coklat favoritku.

"Permisi, ini ada pemberian dari seseorang untuk tuan Sandeul." Kata pelayan itu sambil memberi coklatnya padaku.

"Eh? Untukku? Benarkah? Gomawoyo." Ujarku mengulurkan tangan mengambil coklatnya, pelayan itu berlalu sambil tersenyum.

"Ehm, hyungie. Dari siapakah? Penggemarmu? Kkk~." Goda Gongchan.

"Dari orang yang sama." Gumamku.

"Ne?" Tanya JinChan bersamaan dan ku hiraukan.

Kubaca suratnya.

'_Tuan, kumohon tunggu aku. Tetapkan aku di hatimu untuk selamanya. Aku akan segera muncul dihadapanmu. Kumohon datanglah di Seoul's park pada pukul 5 sore, besok. Kumohon, datanglah. Jika kau penasaran. -R'_

"Kali ini lebih panjang." Kataku.

"APA?!" seru JinChan.

"Aish, kalian berisik sekali!" seruku.

"Permisi, ini pesanannya. Satu spaghetti, satu lasagna, satu beef steak, satu orange juice, satu avocado juice, dan satu hot chocolate. Silahkan dinikmati." Ucap pelayan dan membungkuk sopan pada kami.

"SELAMAT MAKAN!" seru kami bertiga bersama.

'_Makanan di restoran paman Kwon memang selalu lezat.'_ Pikirku selesai makan.

"Bisakah kita pulang? Aku sudah mengantuk, hoam." Ucap Gongchan.

"Mari pulang, kalian perlu ku kawal?" Tanya Jinyoung.

"Tentu tidak, tuan Wu." Sahutku.

"Arraseo, kalau begitu hati hati. Jangan terlalu cepat mengemudi." Ujar Jinyoung menggandeng Gongchan keluar, dan aku membayar pesanan.

-20 menit perjalanan, sampai di rumahku-

'_Huh, rasanya hari ini senang, sedih, penasaran bercampur jadi_ _satu. Apa besok aku datang saja ya? Ah, ok daripada aku penasaran. Lebih baik sekarang aku tidur saja.'_ Pikirku sambil menggulingkan badan di kasur dan tertidur.

Sinar matahari memasuki celah jendela kamarku. Kubuka mataku perlahan, kulihat Gongchanku tersenyum lebar dan membawa segelas air putih untukku.

"Ini, hyung. Jaga kesehatanmu." Katanya.

"Iya, Channie cerewet." Ucapku menggodanya.

"Yak! Hyung, kau juga sama cerewetnya denganku." Kata Gongchan sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Tak salah, Jung itu memilihmu. Kau sangat imut, Channie." Godaku lagi.

"Kya! Hyungie!" serunya sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Haahaha, kau lucu sekali Channie."

"Hyung!" seru Gongchan.

"Ne?"

"Percayalah pada Baro hyung, kumohon. Tetaplah mencintainya seperti dulu." Ucap Gongchan tertunduk.

"N-ne? Ke-kenapa kau berkata seperti itu Chan?" Tanyaku tak percaya.

"Ani, aku senang melihat BaDeul mereka terlihat romantic walau kadang bertengkar, hehe." Ujar Gongchan menghapus tetesan air matanya. Aku hanya tertunduk mendengarnya.

"Eung, hyung.. Aku keluar dulu."

"Ne."

"Apa yang dimaksud bocah itu? Tak biassanya dia berkata seperti itu." Gumamku heran, ku langkahkan kakiku ke balkon kamar. Menutup mataku, dan merentangkan tanganku. Terlihat seperti titanic memang, hanya ada yang kurang, Baro. Haha.

Ku hirup udara segar pagi ini, kulangkah kan kembali kakiku kekamar. Membuka tabletku, ku buka instagram ku. Lalu kufoto wajah pagiku hari ini, dengan gaya menutup mata dan tersenyum kecil, lalu ku-post di akunku. Ku buka akun instagram Baro.

'_Dia tidak mengupload fotonya di Jepang seminggu ini. Sesibuk apa sebenarnya dia?' _pikirku.

-pukul 4 sore-

Aku sudah selesai mandi, kucari baju yang cocok untukku sore ini. Ku pilih kaos putih tulang dan mantel. Aku meminum segelas susu, dan memakan sepotong roti yang sudah kubuat. Kulangkah kan kaki mengambil kunci mobil.

"CHANNIE, HYUNG PERGI SEBENTAR!" seruku.

"NE! HATI HATI" balas Gongchan.

-15 menit perjalanan-

Kulangkahkan kakiku ke Seoul's park setelah memarkir mobil.

'_Bodoh, aku bahkan tak tau pakaian orang itu!'_ pikirku.

"Taman ini.. Kenapa, sepi? Biasanya banyak pasangan berdatangan, sekarang hanya beberapa saja." Gumamku.

Tak sengaja mataku menangkap pemandangan buatan manusia yang indah, sebuah bangku dibelakangnya terdapat hati besar bercahaya. Dan ada sebuket mawar merah di bangku itu.

Kulihat yeoja kecil di taman yang waktu itu dikunjungi, melambaikan tangannya kepadaku. Dia sedang berada di sebelah bangku itu, kudatangi dia.

"Adik manis, sekarang dimana orang itu?"

"Duduklah dan pejamkan matamu, oppa. Orang itu akan segera datang."

Kududukkan diriku, dan kupejamkan tak beberapa lama kurasa sebuah tangan melingkar di pinggangku, tapi yeoja kecil itu bilang aku tak boleh membuka mata sampai dia menyuruhku.

Kurasa tangan itu menghilang.

"Oppa, buka matamu!" ucap yeoja itu. Kubuka mataku dan kulihat dia.. Dia.. Baroku..

Dan di belakangnya ada JinChan berdiri sambil tersenyum.

"A-apa maksudnya?" Tanyaku berdiri.

"Would you marry me, Sandeul? I promise I will always love you, pray for you, and protect you." Tanya Baro sambil berlutut.

"A-aku.."

"TERIMA HYUNGIE" seru Gongchan dengan puppy eyesnya

"Tentu saja, I would, Baro!" ku hampiri Baro dan menangis dalam pelukannya.

"Bodoh! Kemana saja kau selama ini?!"

"Maaf chagi, aku sangat sibuk. Sibuk mempersiapkan semua ini serta pernikahan kita."

"A-apa? Kau?"

"Ne, mianhae, saranghae."

"Ah, nado saranghae Baro. Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi, apalagi tanpa kabar."

"Arra chagi."

"Ehem, jangan kira kalian sendirian. Jangan bermesraan di depan anak kecil, pabo! Dasar pasangan tak tau diri." Gerutu Jinyoung, membuatku tertawa, ah aku terlalu merindukkannya hingga lupa ada bocah kecil yang melihat kami berpelukkan. Semoga pikirannya tidak terkotori dengan cinta sepasang kekasih, kkk.

**END**

**FF GAGAL? MAAP :3**


End file.
